1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc writing method, and more particularly to an optical disc writing method that detects an actual storage capacity of an optical disc and applies a writing scheme based on the detected storage capacity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, writable optical discs such as CD-Rs and DVD-Rs are manufactured in slightly different ways. Accordingly, even when data is written by the same optical disc device, the writing or reproduction quality may vary depending on the disc manufacturer. Further, writable optical discs of the same type, e.g., CD-Rs, may have different storage capacities such as a storage capacity of 74 minutes or 80 minutes. Thus, the data is written on the disc in different ways according to each manufacturer and the disc's storage capacity.
Accordingly, optical writing schemes for each manufacturer and for each disc storage capacity are detected in advance. Further, the detected write strategies are stored in an Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory (EEPROM), for example, of a writable optical disc device. In addition, an optical disc includes Absolute Time In Pre-groove (ATIP) information including Disc Additional Information (DAI) such as DAI I indicating a manufacturing date of the disc, a DAI II indicating a manufacturer of the disc, and a DAI III indicating a storage capacity of the disc.
Therefore, an optical disc device detects the disc manufacturer and capacity from the ATIP information, reads the previously stored write strategy from the memory according to the detected manufacturer and disc capacity, and performs a writing operation using the read write strategy. Current optical discs also include high capacity discs. For example, if a disc has a standard capacity of 74 minutes, an optical disc having a capacity of more than 80 or 90 minutes is also available. Thus, because the discs have different storage capacities, the disc manufacturer writes the exact disc capacity in the ATIP information.
However, the actual disc capacity may be different than the disc capacity written in the ATIP information due to an error, such as in the disc manufacturing process, etc. For example, the ATIP information may indicate the disc capacity is 80 minutes, but the actual disc capacity may be 90 minutes. In this instance, because the optical disc device writes data using a write strategy corresponding to 80 minutes even though the disc capacity is 90 minutes, the capacity of the optical disc is wasted.
Similarly, the ATIP information may indicate the disc capacity is 90 minutes, but the disc actually only has a capacity of 80 minutes. In this instance, because the optical disc drive writes data using the write strategy corresponding to 90 minutes, the writing process will fail if the data capacity to be written exceeds the actual capacity.
Furthermore, in the above two cases, because a write strategy corresponding to the actual capacity is not applied, the writing quality in the periphery of the disc is deteriorated.